babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Michelle Brewer
Emily Michelle Brewer-Thomas is a minor character in The Baby Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin. Emily is an adopted, Vietnamese two year old that the Brewer-Thomas family adopted. Emily made her first appearance in Book #24 Kristy and the Mother's Day Surprise, the book that she was adopted in. Emily Michelle is a BSC charge. Emily Michelle was born in Vietnam but her parents' identities are unknown, along with her birthday. Personality ﻿﻿Emily loves arts and crafts and loves to get messy (such as getting glue on her hands in Book #45 Kristy and the Baby Parade). Emily's favourite game is Shark Attack, as revealed in Book #45 Kristy and the Baby Parade. Not much else is known about Emily's personality, except that she's pretty happy and giggly. She loves to laugh. Family ﻿Emily's adoptive parents are Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer and Watson Brewer. Her siblings are Charlie Thomas - 17, Sam Thomas - 15, Kristy Thomas - 13, David Michael Thomas - 7, Karen Brewer - 7, and Andrew Brewer - 4. Emily is the youngest person in the family. Since Watson and Elizabeth both work, Nannie Thomas, Elizabeth's mother, moved in with them to look after Emily while the kids are at school and the adults are at work. Karen is especially fond of Emily Michelle, as she named her pet rat after Emily and named it Emily Junior. She is very close to Nannie, her adoptive grandmother. Karen was jealous of Emily for awhile, and blamed things on her. She likes playing games with Karen, Andrew, and David Michael. ﻿﻿ Appearance Emily is often described as cute with dark, shiny hair with bangs across her face, smooth, pale skin, and chubby cheeks. Kristy said she looked like a china doll. In Book 45, Kristy said that Emily is one of the cutest babies ever. Schooling In Book 33, Claudia was tutoring Emily, teaching her shapes & colors. She was language delayed, and when she tried to get into a preschool, it was denied. Now she will go to preschool in a year. Experiences *Was diagnosed as language delayed by Dr. Dellenkamp because she only heard Vietnamese for 2 years *Was adopted through an agency called Love Bundles *Her favorite game is "Shark Attack," but doesn't play by the rules *Calls David Michael "Davie" *Uses a high chair *Isn't potty trained *Is a slow, one-step-at a time stair climber *Not a fast walker *Favorite word is "cookie," but lately, her new favorite word is "tylis" which means ("stylish") *Used to have nightmares; was afraid of everyone until Claudia tutors her and now she trusts people, but still cries out in the night *Says "ball," "how" (which means "house"), "ballel" (which means "bottle"), and "puway, puway" (which means put away) *Nannie is teaching her how to put away her toys and she's been putting other people's things away as well *Used to get a lot of ear infections; had tubes put into her ears because of it *She made a valentine for Valentine's Day. *She was in her adoptive sister's baby parade. *When Kristy has a sleepover with the BSC, they have to be quiet after she falls asleep. *She met her adoptive parents on Mother's Day. *She was asleep when she met Kristy. *Nannie tells her she's adopted, and Nannie does want to spoil her. *Emily now understands ring around the roses, and she plays it with Sari. *She gets glue all over herself when she uses it. *She is very close to Claudia. Gallery Baby-sitters Club 24 Kristy and the Mothers Day Surprise UK cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 33 Claudia and the Great Search cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 45 Kristy and the Baby Parade cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 81 Kristy and Mr. Mom cover.jpg Claudia Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Claudia watching Andrew Brewer and Emily Michelle Kristy Andrew Emily Michelle SS8.jpg|Kristy, Andrew, and Emily Michelle as Watson tells them about Shadow Lake. Baby-sitters Little Sister 6 Karens Little Sister ebook cover.jpg Kristy Thomas Brewer Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Brewer/Thomas family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. Le Club des Baby-Sitters 33. D'où viens-tu Claudia -- French cover by Philippe Munch.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Brewers Category:BSC charges Category:Females Category:Kids